Effective and clear communication is important for companies responding to the needs of their customers. Customers often use the telephone to call a company for ordering a service or for requesting assistance with a problem. Employing human customer service agents to respond to customer needs, however, is expensive and companies seek to reduce these costs by using voice response systems. Voice response systems may answer some questions of the customer, and may not require speaking with a customer service agent, thus lowering costs. If unable to help the customer, the voice response system may transfer the call to a customer service agent.